Name Curiousity
by neoalli2
Summary: Naruto gets curious about how he got his name.


Author Note: I do not own Naruto. Characters: Naruto, Kakashi, Kushina, Minato, Rin and, Obito. Naruto is 12. In this Kushina, Minato, Rin, and Obito never died.

Naruto sat watching as his mother was preparing to have his father's former students over. Naruto was allowed to invite his friends over, but they were all busy. Sasuke had to spend time with his family, Shikamaru was on a mission, Choji was on a mission, and Kiba was grounded for making his mother angry. Kushina was finishing the food and Minato was trying to finish his paperwork. Naruto was almost wishing he payed more attention in the Academy, so he could offer to help his father. Although Minato probably wouldn't have accepted his son's help. Naruto felt guilty about his stupid stunt that ended with a group of ANBU showing up along with his father, the Hokage. Because of him, his father was behind and wouldn't be able to drink with his now twenty-six year-old students. His stupid stunt, breaking into hidden ninja files that contain just about everything. Including where most people's names came from. Naruto had gotten curious about what his name met, especially since his teammates knew where their names came from. Sasuke had gotten his name from the Third Hokage's father. Sakura got named after a kind of flower. Naruto didn't want to bother his father while he was working, so he decided to try finding out himself. His name wasn't even in their, so the whole thing was a waste.

Naruto's thought got interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Naruto was hoping it was Obito because he was the closest to Naruto's own personality. Naruto also got along with Kakashi, but he saw him all the time for missions. He also liked Rin, but didn't talk to her much because he didn't talk to girls that often. Before Naruto could get up, Minato had already opened the door. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito walked in. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had placed a bet on whether Rin was dating Kakashi or Obito, but they got caught before they could find out. Kushina made Naruto set the table up, not complaining about it for once. Kushina noticed and decided to make Minato talk to Naruto later to figure out what was wrong. She could have dealt with it, but Naruto enjoyed spending time with his father. During the meal there were no comments from Naruto, he didn't say anything. Naruto even volunteered to clean off the table and do the dishes. As most of the adults got up to hang out in the living room, Obito stayed behind to help.

After almost everyone was somewhat drunk, Obito asked,"So, what's wrong?" Naruto just stared at the ground before getting poked by Obito. Obito added, "Also what was with getting into those files? Only ANBU and Hokages are allowed to look." Naruto finally replied, "I want to know where my name came from." Obito said, "I actually don't know either. All I know is it was Minato's idea, so you should ask him. I'll go with you."

In the living room the adults were enjoying themselves. Naruto found himself getting intimidated. Obito nudged him and whispered, "At least he's in a good mood." Minato sensed his son's chakra and ended the inappropriate conversation. The silence just made Naruto more nervous. Minato assumed he had heard some of the conversation making him embarrassed too. After an awkward silence for everyone there, Obito decided to start, "Sensei, your son wants to ask you something." Naruto was completely flustered as Minato glanced over at him. Minato was concerned with the way his son had been acting all day, so he was curious about what it was he wanted to say. Finally, Naruto started, "I was wondering, uh, how did I get my name?" He had rushed the actual question. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito looked at Minato just as curiously as Naruto did, except they didn't have red faces. Kushina smiled as Minato tried to think of how to say it. Naruto wouldn't be happy about the answer, he thought to himself. "It came from Jiraiya's first book," answered Minato. Naruto's immediate response was, "What! Why'd I get named from a book by Pervy-Sage?" Minato's former students tried not to laugh at the reaction. "It wasn't one of his _Adult_ books if that makes you feel better." The rest of the night had to do with Minato trying to calm Naruto down and everyone else laughing at his failure in calming down Naruto. After the adults passed out, Naruto decided to attempt his father's paperwork. In the morning, Minato saw the paperwork. It was done, just not correctly. He was even more behind, but he wouldn't admit that to his son. He smiled as he worked on his late paperwork hurrying so he would finish before the buzz ended.


End file.
